1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device, and more particularly to a semiconductor light-emitting device adaptable to various input voltages and/or capable of providing various luminous flux.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light-emitting diode (LED) device is commonly packaged by disposing multiple LED chips on a circuit board. The LED chips are connected by interconnecting lines to result in required series/parallel configurations. After being bonded on the circuit board, the LED chips are coupled to the positive end and the negative end of an input voltage of the circuit board.
According to the package structure of conventional LED devices, the LED chips need be subjected to complex interconnections to be adaptable to required input voltages (e.g., 110 or 220 volts) or capable of providing required luminous flux, therefore making the manufacture of the LED chips inflexible. As a result, whenever customers request a different input voltage/luminous flux, the manufacturer has to re-design the circuit board and re-arrange interconnections of the LED chips.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel LED device that is adaptable to various input voltages and/or capable of providing various luminous flux, therefore facilitating flexible collaboration between the LED chips and the circuit board.